User blog:Queen Amy/Total Drama Danganronpa 2
|-| Intro= This is Total Drama Danganronpa, a TD Redo blog series heavily inspired by blogs by RBW & Art. Click here read TDI and TDA! |-| Total Drama World Tour= Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 *Remaining: Aoi, Chihiro, Celeste Fuyuhiko, Hajime, Hifumi, Hiyoko, Junko, Kazuichi, Leon, Mahiru, Mikan, Mondo, Nagito, Sakura, Sonia and Yasuhiro Chris is seen standing in the airport when a run down bus pulls up. The contestants arrive. *Junko is introduced as the dumb bimbo to which she takes offence. *Hifumi is introduced as the wimpy pushover to which he declares that this season he won't be ordered around by anyone! *Mikan is introduced as the crybaby and the harsh words cause her to start sobbing. *Nagito steps off the bus laughing to himself and is introduced as the psychopath. *Aoi is introduced as the token big boobed girl and she angrily says she's more than a pair of tits. *Sakura is introduced as the group protector and mentor figure. *Kazuichi is introduced as the pervert and he sighs saying his chance with Miss Sonia has now been dashed. *Sonia is introduced as the royal and she makes sure to let Kazuichi know he never had a chance in the first place! *Leon is introduced as the athletic dude and he says he hopes to finally get action this season. *Mondo is introduced as the meat head and he grumbles that he may seem like a jerk but he has a sweet side too. *Mahiru is introduced as the feminist and she corrects Chris by saying she just doesn't like when women are mistreated by some of the misogynistic men in the world. She claims she isn't a feminazi. *Hajime is introduced as the invisible one since nobody seems to recognise him or know who he is no matter how many times he tries to explain he competed in TDI. *Celeste is introduced as the 'Queen of Liars' and Chris remarks that for someone who's label implies they're a master of manipulation, she hasn't gotten very far yet. *Chihiro is introduced as the shy guy and he says that with Mondo's help he's gradually bursting out of his shell. *Yasuhiro is introduced as the dumbass and he frowns and says he's only been held back a grade a couple of times. Chris also introduces a pair of newbies. *Fuyuhiko is introduced as the gangster and he glares at his competitors before warning them not to get in his way. *Hiyoko is introduced as the bitch and she casually roasts all of the competitors causing an uproar. Chris smiles and cackles in glee as he watches the contestants already arguing before the competition has even begun! He introduces everyone to the Jumbo Jet and Hiyoko calls it a death trap and claims that Chris' broke ass couldn't afford a nice jet. Chris tells her to watch it before inviting everyone aboard to give them a little tour! Chris shows them first class, economy class, the cockpit, the new confessional and even his private quarters. Everyone is jealous of Chris' private quarters because he has a hot tub! Chris also reveals the new rule about singing! The bell sounds and the cast sing 'Come Fly With Us'. In a few hours, the plane finally lands in Egypt and the first challenge is underway! The contestants all group off to complete the Pyramid Under Over challenge. *Hiyoko and Fuyuhiko decide to stick together since their newbies and they decide to go Under. *Aoi, Mahiru, Sakura, Sonia and Mikan decide that they've got to band together if they want to succeed. Aoi suggests they go over the pyramid and everyone agrees. *Leon, Mondo and Chihiro also work together and they choose to go Over. The entire time the three of them discuss how shady Fuyuhiko is and they all agree that he's not to be trusted! *Junko tags along with Celeste and Kazuichi but Hifumi decides to follow them which annoys them all! They go Under the pyramid because Junko refuses to climb in her Gucci heels. *Hajime, Nagito and Hiro are forced to go together as they're irrelevant and nobody wants to team up with them. Chris waits at the finish line wearing a costume resembling an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh. Beautiful women feed him grapes and Chef fans him. The teams arrive one by one but due to the fact that Chris was taking a power nap he fails to see the order they arrived in and decides he'll just jumble them up when deciding teams. Once he's decided the teams Chris tells them all to agree on a team name. Team #1 call themselves: *Team Amazon: Aoi, Sonia, Mahiru, Hiyoko and Kazuichi Team #2 are all arguing and struggling to decide on a team name. Chris tells them they've got thirty seconds and because Celeste is insanely obsessed with vampires and gothic creatures she shouts out: *Team Robert Pattison Is Really Really Really Really Hot: Leon, Mondo, Chihiro, Celeste, Fuyuhiko and Yasuhiro Team #3 unanimously decide to call themselves: *Team Victory: Hifumi, Hajime, Mikan, Nagito, Sakura and Junko Chris says that it's time for another musical number! Nagito asks why and Chris says that it's a reprise and reminds everyone that if they don't sing they'll immediately be eliminated from the competition. Nagito says that he's just a piece of trash who isn't even worthy of being an obstacle in the way of the other contestants so he refuses to sing and quits on the spot. Junko brands Nagito a psychopath and shouts "good riddance" as he disappears back into the Jumbo Jet. In the confessional Hajime says that Nagito's got a serious inferiority complex. Chris signs off the episode! Walk Like An Egyptian - Part Two *Team Amazon: Aoi, Sonia, Mahiru, Hiyoko and Kazuichi *Team Robert Pattison Is Really Really Really Really Hot: Leon, Mondo, Chihiro, Celeste, Fuyuhiko and Yasuhiro *Team Victory: Hifumi, Hajime, Mikan, Sakura and Junko Chris gives the three teams the opportunity to choose out of three seemingly useless rewards. Up for grabs are a camel, a donkey and a stick! Sakura uses brute force to shove the other competitors out of the way; this allows her to claim the camel for Team Victory. Team RPIRRRRH sigh in frustration. Mondo grabs the donkey leaving Team Amazon with the stick. Hiyoko calls her teammates incompetent bitches unable to make quick decisions. Kazuichi defends only Sonia irritating Mahiru and Aoi. The teams set off to find the Nile. Every member of Team Victory other than Junko is forced to walk on foot as she says she needs space. Hifumi says he thinks he's going to pass out so Hajime suggests taking a short break might be a good idea. Neither Junko nor Sakura will allow it as they're both uber competitive and don't want to lose the challenge. Team RPIRRRRH complain to Celeste about her choice of team name. Celeste defends herself by saying she wasn't going to allow the petty back and forth squabbling to continue so she made the decision herself. Leon and Mondo try to get closer to Fuyuhiko by interrogating him but this only makes him angry! Team Amazon manage to find the Nile first. Mahiru is shocked so Chris tells them that the stick was really a diving rod and the most useful reward to get. The team demand Hiyoko apologise to them but she refuses. In the confessional, Mahiru whines about being placed on the same team as such an obnoxious brat. Team Amazon have just begun weaving their boat when Team RPIRRRRH arrive. Chihiro says that they better get weaving quickly if they want to have any chance of beating Team Amazon. Elsewhere in the desert - Team Victory are arguing! Sakura and Hifumi want to ride on the camel since Junko permitted Mikan and Hajime to climb on. She says that they're too heavy for the camel. Hajime and Mikan agree with Junko but it doesn't matter because they reach the Nile and get to work weaving their basket. All the teams start rowing across the Nile and sing 'It's Rowing Time'. Team Victory's boat starts sinking as Pirahna's chew several holes in it. Team Amazon cross the Nile first and are allowed to stay in first class. Team RPIRRRH take second which infuriates Fuyuhiko who's embarrassed to have been beaten by a group of girls. Mahiru calls him out on his sexist comment. Team Victory place last and must vote somebody off. Sakura is voted off 3-2. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time In Japan *Team Amazon: Aoi, Sonia, Mahiru, Hiyoko and Kazuichi *Team Robert Pattison Is Really Really Really Really Hot: Leon, Mondo, Chihiro, Celeste, Fuyuhiko and Yasuhiro *Team Victory: Hifumi, Hajime, Mikan and Junko Team Amazon are relaxing in first class and Hiyoko remarks that it'd be so much nicer if she actually had good company. Kazuichi gives Sonia a foot massage who realises if she has a boy who adores her she may as well get something out of it herself. Mahiru reprimands Sonia for using Kazuichi. Meanwhile in economy class, Fuyuhiko threatens his team and starts arguing with Leon and Mondo. Celeste rolls her eyes in the confessional and says that she's surrounded by so much testosterone. All of the arguments and fighting among Team RPIRRRRH makes Chihiro feel nauseous. Team Victory worry that because they've already lost two members they won't be able to beat the other teams. Hajime becomes angry when it becomes evidently clear that Junko doesn't care since she simply paints her toenails whilst the team talk. Chris calls the contestants to the common area where Chef slices open the door and everyone begins to fall and scream! The bell sounds and the contestants sing 'Before We Die'. Everyone lands in a large bowl of rice. Chris reveals they're in Tokyo, Japan much to Hifumi's joy. Each team selects someone to take part in the game of human sized pinball. Hiyoko, Fuyuhiko and Junko are chosen for their respective teams. Hiyoko doesn't put in a lot of effort and finishes with a mediocre score. Fuyuhiko decides that he's got to prove his worth to Leon and Mondo. He gives it his all and finishes with a great score. Junko however struggles and finishes with a rather low score. In the advertising challenge, Hiyoko says she'll perform some traditional Japanese dancing and Team Amazon love the idea. Team RPISRRRRH dress Mondo up as a monster terrorising a town searching for one of Chef's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails. Team Amazon's advert wins and Team RPIRRRH's comes second but Team Victory fail to produce an advertisement as Junko was reading a magazine prompting the team to berate her. Junko is later voted off 3-1. Anything Yukon Do I Can Do Better *Team Amazon: Aoi, Sonia, Mahiru, Hiyoko and Kazuichi *Team Robert Pattison Is Really Really Really Really Hot: Leon, Mondo, Chihiro, Celeste, Fuyuhiko and Yasuhiro *Team Victory: Hifumi, Hajime and Mikan After Fuyuhiko's performance in the human pinball challenge, Leon and Mondo decide that he's actually a good guy and give him a break. Hajime says that he'll lead Team Victory to victory (for once) but Hifumi and Mikan are both cynical. The Jumbo Jet lands in Yukon and eveybody is freezing! Chris tells the teams that for the first part of the challenge they must cross the river by hopping from iceberg to iceberg Sonia is nervous about getting her wet so Kazuichi carries her. Mahiru accidentally drops her camera into the water whilst Mikan - being her clumsy self - slips over in a lewd pose that gets Hifumi feeling very hot under the collar. Hiyoko is light on her toes and also rather agile so the challenge is a piece of cake for her. Chihiro nearly falls into the icy cold water but Mondo grabs him before he does. Hiyoko starts shouting at her team for being slow and brands them "worthless donkey's". Eventually all teams cross the river. For the next challenge teams must dogsled to the finish with one of your teammates as dogs, while picking up other teammates at the meeting points. Hifumi, Fuyuhiko and Aoi are the dogsledders and they promptly set off to grab the other competitors. Hiyoko starts to get very impatient and throws a hissy fit! Icebergs start growing from Chihiro's nostrils. Mikan isn't worried about getting pneumonia as she's confident she'll be able to treat herself of the ailment. Aoi picks up Hiyoko just as Fuyuhiko grabs Leon and Hifumi gets Hajime. All three of them are neck and neck. Aoi picks up Sonia, Fuyuhiko gets Celeste and Hifumi takes Mikan. Because he has no other team members, Hifumi heads straight for the finish line and wins for Team Victory! Team Amazon take second place much to Hiyoko's dismay. She bitches about how dirty economy is and says they'll all catch the 'Black Death' because of the rats. Team RPIRRRRH lose and vote out their most useless member. Hiro is voted off 5-1. Category:Blog posts